


Works I will never finish ;)

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, I wrote all these late at night, M/M, Never finished, Never will finish, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8987824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I just don't see the point in finishing some of these, maybe one day I will come back to them if I have enough time :P





	1. Angel Arin and Demon Dan

Dan's eyes roll to the back of his head as his horns are pulled, causing him to gag momentarily. "You're doing such a good job, Daniel!" A goofy smile is on Arin's lips as he thrusted his hips shallowly, his cock hitting the back of Dan's throat. 

Dan moans at the praise and squeezes at Arin's thighs. Arin moves his hands from Dan's horns to his hair and pulls roughly at it. "Such a good boy...." Arin moans, turning his shallow thrusts into deep ones. His angel wings flutter back and forth with each thrust. One thrust ends up staying in Dan's throat for a while. Tears spring into his eyes as he's being held there and there's rough breathing from both of them, and Arin is mewling softly. Dan begins to move his tongue under the crown of Arin's cock willingly, moaning like an actual pornstar.


	2. Dan and Arin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was depressing and makes me cringe, I was REALLY tired when I wrote this.

Arin forced his Sailor Moon shirt over his head, followed by a scarf wrapped around his neck. He grumbled to himself as he looked around his messy room for clean sweatpants. It's August and it's still hot outside. Why would he need to wear a scarf now? You can ask his fellow grump, Dan.   
                           ---------------------------------------------------------------

Dan grabs Arin's ass and squeezes tightly and he rides him in his lap. Dan's lips and teeth are glued to Arin's neck, sucking multiple hickeys everywhere.


	3. Barry and Ross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was also cringey ouch

"Hey, I'm Ross. I'll, uh, I'll be serving you f-for the next week." A boy bowed his head at me. "Barry." I said in a strong voice- at least it sounded strong to me. Ross lifted his head and rocked on his heels, looking down at his twiddling thumbs. 

"Is there anything Sir would like me to do at the moment?"

My name is Barry Kramer and uhm, my friend needed me to 'take care of one of his pets'. I was expecting a dog or a cat and even a fucking bird, but instead I got raunchily dressed Australian. Ross had a 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DID ROSS HAVE???? FIND OUT NevER MAYBE


	4. Serial Killer Dan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I listened to the song "Killer Queen" once and was obsessed with the idea of Dan sneaking up behind his prey and whispering the chorus but switching up the pronouns and such
> 
> "He's a killer king. Gunpowder, gelatine, dynamite with a laser beam. Guaranteed to blow your mind anytime."
> 
> Rip that.

Danny loved to keep all his possessions clean. His room was kept neat. His silverware, sparkling so much you can see your reflection. Every mirror in his apartment was spotless. The carpet floor had no trace of dust nor dirt.  Danny himself, he was never clean. He loved feeling of grime covering his body. He never knew this until one day when he was around 12, he saw a 'gang' fight happening in a gross alleyway. 

It was a heated one, and there was blood everywhere just from simple punches. There were a couple of knives being thrown around by the guys watching the fight happen, wanting someone dead. Soon, one of the guys realized that they were throwing knives and picked one up, slitting the other mans throat. Danny had averted his eyes after that, hiding behind a tree until the men left. Danny, being the naive kid he was, went over to see if the man was okay. He poked the man with his foot repeatedly until he realized he wasn't getting up. Danny knelt down and poked the man some more until he felt something gooey on his hand. Dan nearly screamed. There was blood surrounding both of his hands. 


	5. Exhibitionist Dan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really liked Dan because he seems unique to me

Dan loved being watched. He loved the feeling of eyes on him, observing his every motion. Not in a daily scenario did he enjoyed this. He enjoyed it while he was jerkin the meat. He rarely jerked off alone. Danny only felt comfortable with doing it around others. Weird, right? People will think he's weird, right? Wrong. As soon as he moved in with Barry, he told him about it and Barry accepted it. A couple months later, he told Arin and Suzy. They accepted it. About a year later, he told Ross and Brian. They accepted it. Pretty soon, Brian and Arin asked him about it. They asked questions on if he felt embarrassed at all during this.


	6. Dan and Arin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gross, there's still more  
> You can tell I was a newer fan bc I refused to say Dan

"Alright! Next time on Game Grumps, we'll yell at more Mario levels." Arin threw his hands in the air as he said this, causing Danny to giggle. "Aaaaaaaaand Danny'll finally get laid." Danny made a "Mmhm" noise into the mic. "Yeah, by Arin. Let's start." Arin ended the episode, writing down the time on a notepad. "We went ten minutes over, how'd we do that?" Arin asked. "You refused everytime I said it was time, big cat." Danny rolled his eyes and cuddled deep into the blanket he was in. 

Arin laid his head on Danny's lap, Danny immediately going to pet his hair. Arin hummed and closed his eyes. They did this about every time they finish up a day of videos. If they ever forget, Arin reminds Danny- even if Danny is up and moving. Arin refuses to go a day without this. "Whatcha thinkin about, Big Cat?" Danny says softly, now running his fingers through Arins silky hair. Arin shook his head. "Nothin. Now shush, baby." Oh yeah. The pet names. Arin did it all the time, Danny tried to. Danny has this thing where he says something, but he feels he doesn't actually mean it. With Arin, he REALLY wants to mean it. But it's clear to see that Arin is just messin around. Danny rather not be heartbroken.


	7. Ross and Dan and Arin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have too many jfc

Ross loved to cuddle. He loved the feeling of someone wrapping their arms around him. He loved being the little spoon and taking deep breaths, only to smell comfort and safety. He loved the way the bigger spoon would whisper in his ear before sleeping. But now, Ross had two big spoons. Danny Avidan and Arin Hanson, both of his best friends. Well, Danny insisted it was a more-than-friends-but-still-friends relationship and Ross and Arin agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "more than friends but still friends"  
> IT'S FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS. JFC.


End file.
